Spider-Man vs Yang Xiao Long
Bad Pun by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V5 SM vs YXL4.jpg|Simbiothero V4 SM vs YXL3.jpg|Simbiothero V3 SM vs YXL2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 SM vs YXL.jpg|Simbiothero SM vs YXLS.jpg|Shipping Edition (Simbiothero) Spider-Man vs Yang Xiao Long '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Thumbnails are appreciated. Description '''Marvel vs RWBY! '''The fight between two school students with superhuman abilities and that teachers are telling bad puns. Interlude '''Boomstick: to who don't you like a good pun from time to time? as to no one, and is obvious that I am an expert in that. Wiz: and not are good jokes that say, Spider-Man, the web head. Boomstick: and Yang Xiao Long, the sister of Ruby Rose, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Spider-Man Wiz: Peter Benjamin Parker is the son of the agents of the C.I.A. Mary and Richard Parker, who were assassinated abroad in a plane crash as spies of the Government of the United States, when Peter was just a child. Boomstick: After the death of his parents, Peter is would go to live with their uncles Ben and May in New York. Peter would grow being a shy young but to its time very intelligent and with an affinity extraordinary for the science but this also you would them abuses of their colleagues of classes. Wiz: While attended to an exhibition scientific on radiation, a spider is would be exposed to a get of particles receiving high dose of filing, the spider by things of the destination, the spider would bite to Peter in the hand, peter would discover that the spider radioactive you had awarded amazing skills equivalent to them of a spider. Boomstick: with the pursuit of profit from their new skills, Peter puts on a disguise and as "Spider-Man", has become a new star of television. Wiz: Peter is committed to use its powers only to take care of itself same and of their uncles and not of them others. After its first special television, Peter thinking that not was issue yours would allow to a thief escape when step running next to it, although ironically, a day of return to House find that his beloved uncle Ben had been murdered and the responsible was the same thief that leave escape. Boomstick: Since that day, peter learned that "With a great power comes a great responsibility", starting to use their powers as a super hero with his name television, Spider-Man. (Cue Spider-Man Theme [Junkie XL Remix]) Wiz: The spider peak Peter awarded amazing powers. Spider-Man will not be the strongest, the fastest, nor the most intelligent of the super-heroes, but is without a doubt one of the best (if not the best) and with a perfect balance of combined skills that allowed him to be one of the most powerful super human on the planet. Boomstick: Spider-man force has varied from writer to writer, sometimes being just a little stronger than Captain America, in others able to perform impressive feats of strength, as it is let out to a t-rex in a single punch or also to break steel shielded with their own hands or a solid gold ingot. Wiz: This incredible physical power gives you a strength superhuman can resist fatigue and fatigue for hours and even days. Spidey to shown to be able to withstand the impact of a grenade in the face or resist the blows of Morlun. Boomstick: Spider-Man is one of the heroes that faster move and react in the Marvel Universe, its factor of speed and reflexes are dozens of times faster than any human being in perfect conditions physical. His reflexes and movements allow you to Dodge almost any object traveling at high speeds: bullets, missiles, lasers, etc. Wiz: Its strength and superhuman physical forces also give a healing factor very fast, and can heal wounds in hours or days what would take weeks to a normal human. The body of Spider-Man has been able to almost heal a gunshot wound in only one night and without leaving any scar. but without a doubt this is the most awesome power of Spider-man, his spider sense, although its real nature is ignored his spider sense seems to be a kind of psychic response has a variety of phenomena or causes that threaten the safety or life of Peter, and that has saved his life countless times preventing him from danger even before that this occurs. Boomstick: Even so don't forget that spidey to been killed on several occasions, the most famous when he died after an intense fight against the green goblin or when morlun pluck an eye and killed him with blows. Wiz: Also, the spider sense can be circumvented by certain kinds of toxins, also may also be affected with poison for spiders. Peter Parker (Spider-Man): Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: "With great power comes great responsibility." This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spider-Man. Yang Xiao Long Wiz: RWBY world is... rare in some way, as in this monsters known as 'grimms' terrorizing humanity and the human race to defend themselves, began to create academies for which would be called "hunters" are responsible for the grimms to keep the human race. Boomstick: And one among all hunters and huntress is one of the combatants of today, Yang Xiao Long. Wiz: Yang is the daughter of a hunter who admittedly it to very few matters and be a very negligent mother, and sister of the girl confronted Red Hood in a previous death battle, yang was written in beacon, an Academy where not only learning but also prepared to be a Huntress. (Cue Armed and Ready) Boomstick: Yang weapons are the ember celicas, a kind of combined with shotguns and cestus. the ember celicas have two kinds of ammunition, the long reach and the explosive, which normally need to be very close to the opponent so that they do much harm. Wiz: Yang also is able to use the ember celicas for a speed boost, or to big jumps. Boomstick: The ability to more surprising is its semblanse, which is the ability to absorb damage to increase their abilities to some extent super human. with these impulses thanks to its semblanse, yang was able to fly him both arms to a fucking metal gear! Wiz: Boomstick, the paladin is not a metal gear. Boomstick: And that matters? the important thing is that he was capable of doing pieces! Wiz: Yang showed survive a drop from 10000 feet, defeating black mercury, leaving out almost everything a team from a single punch, fight beowolves a day, and block the attacks of the paladin-290. Boomstick: Metal Gear. Wiz: It is not a metal gear! Boomstick: I will continue saying that is a metal gear and you can not stop me! Wiz: Anyway. Even by your samples of superhuman strength and durability, yang is a hot headed, causing most of its defeats or major errors, such as when without thinking any second launched against adam taurus and this ending by cutting her right arm. Boomstick: Don't forget that for some reason, yang is weak in some way against opponent his primary means of us are the kicks, in other words, if yang faced sanji or blaziken, have insurance to terminate losing, yang also concerned over-react to some extent by his hair. Blake: Did your sister just fall from the sky? Yang: I... Blake: Nora makes her entrance riding an Ursa Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa? Yang: I... Blake: Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail? Yang: I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again? Death Battle Spider-Man is seen watching the streets of a city that is not New York. until it receives a call by a Communicator. Captain America: Are there any novelty, Peter? Spider-Man: No, still nothing, Cap. Spider-Man sees many people running out of a bar. Spider-Man: Wait, Cap, I think I found something, I will go to investigate. Captain America: Okay, looks far removed. Spider-Man goes to investigate. Spidey goes through a window and go to Yang, it seems that you were looking for someone. Spider-Man: Sorry, Miss, but need to be of legal age to be here. Yang turns and sees Spider-Man. Yang: Who are you? Spider-Man: I am Spider-Man. I need you to come with me, I need to answer some questions for me. This spider-man tells it as it takes a leap to Yang. Yang: I'm sorry, but I am looking for someone. Spider-Man: Seriously, I need you to come with me. (Cue Amaranthe - Drop Dead Cynical) Yang: Sorry... am looking for someone, so I would ask very kindly that leave me in peace, okey? Spider-Man: Sorry, but you will need to come with me. Yang: Sorry... Yang prepares the ember celicas. Yang: But no. Spider-Man: Okey... will need to be the hard way. Spider-Man and Yang are put in the position of combat. FIGHT! Yang shoot Spider-Man with the ember celicas, this Dodge gunfire for sorcerer several balls made with spider Web, but yang is covered behind a table. Yang shoot spider-man once more. Spider-Man takes a leap to dodge the shots and launches a Web to a wall then stick to this. Yang seizes the table that was covering and throws himself to Spider-man, but this Dodge it by launching another Web then swinging against yang to give a kick that back. Yang runs into Spider-Man and try to hit him, but spider blocks or dodge the blows of yang. Yang tries to take advantage of the short distance and sorcerer closely is spidey, but he realizes the plan of yang and takes a great leap, sticking in the ceiling and managing to dodge the shot of yang. Yang: Hey! Go back here, Spider-Boy! Yang changes their ammunition by the explosive and begins to shoot at Spider-man. Spider-Man: Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Spider-Man starts running down the roof, dodging yang gunfire and explosions that they cause. Spidey shoots a ball of Web to the face of yang, managing to let it blind, momentarily. Yang: Hey! This is cheating! That's not fair! Spider-Man takes advantage of those moments and runs into yang and gives a strong kick to yang that sends it flying several meters. Yang manages to remove the Web of spider-man of his face, but to do so, but this rips her several hairs. Yang saw it, their eyes red become. Spider-Man runs into yang and try to hit it, but this blocked the punch from spider-man. Spider-Man sees the eyes of yang became red. Spider-Man: Why I feel that this is going to hurt? Yang gives you a powerful punch to spider-man in the stomach, taking air for the blow to then give him consecutive punches to then punch him so hard that sends to fly Peter against a wall. Yang: That was my hair, Spider! Spider-man gets up slowly, very sore by the blow that gave yang. Spider-Man: Okey, that it felt as if had hit me rhino. Yang: Perhaps can not leave me in peace?! I already said that I'm looking for someone! Spider-Man: I'm sorry... but as I said I need you to come with me. Yang shoots Spider-Man but this Dodge every shot and begins to shoot web balls, until Yang fully entangled in a gigantic web of spider. Yang: Hey! Spider-Man: I hope that it happens what I want! Spider-Man creates a Slingshot with its Web and is released as a projectile against yang. Spider-man hits yang, sending a fly through several walls of the bar, to end up stuck in a wall and fall to the ground. K.O!!! The screen will be black. The screen returns to normal and is Yang open eyes gradually. Yang tries to move but sees was hanging head by the Web of Spider-Man. Yang tries to escape but is useless, in that spider-man appears. Spider-Man: Finally awake, Goldilocks. Yang: Hey! Let me go! Spider-Man: Not until you answer my questions. Yang: Okey! I'm going to tell you everything! only soften from here! Please! Spider-Man: Excellent. Result (Cue The Spectacular Spiderman Theme) (0:13) Boomstick: I hope that the blood will not be her head while releasing it. Wiz: Yang with his semblanse would be able to harm spider-man, besides having a better long distance attack, because you can not compare Web balls with bullets or explosives. Boomstick: But when it comes to strength, resistance, speed, intelligence, and experience, spider-man goes far to yang. Wiz: That is true, Spider-Man during his many years as a superhero to faced many kinds of enemies and managed to beat him in some way or another as the times than a defeated hulk, this no doubt it would help much against almost anyone including yang. Boomstick: From the beginning, Spider-Man swung to victory. Wiz: The Winner is Spider-Man Who would you be rooting for? Spider-Man Yang Xiao Long Who do you want to win? that they killed the uncle (Spidy) that you missing an arm (Yang) Do you agree with the result? Yes No Maybe Result: Yes Reason: No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 4 Simbiothero Category:Marvel vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Marvel themed Death Battle Category:"Disney vs Rooster Teeth" themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Completed by Simbiothero Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017